


If A Man Answers

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [14]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Break Up, But no one told Owen, Cell Phones, Established Relationship, If A Man Answers by Toby Keith, M/M, Owen is sorta stalking is ex, Owen's a bit dramatic here, Payphones, Song Inspired, Stalking, Stalking is bad, Talking Phones, Zach is his ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Owen is lightly stalking his ex.





	If A Man Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored yesterday at work and wrote most of this when the song "If A Man Answers" by Toby Keith came over my phone. I looooove that song! <3

Payphones. Who even used a payphone anymore? Wasn't everyone attached to their cell phones? The damn things did everything for people nowadays. People were too reliant on their cell phones. People couldn't do anything without them. People were hopeless. "Find me a payphone."

"I found one payphone near you, Owen." The robotic voice said.

He pulled the phone closer to his face and stared at the map. Where the hell was that? He shook his head and hit directions. The phone immediately started talking, telling him directions. He dropped the phone in the passenger seat and quickly put his jeep in drive. He pulled out of the parking space and eased into traffic. It took nearly 10 minutes before he pulled into the public library parking lot.

Owen frowned as he put his jeep in park and reached for his phone again. He glanced at the map. And it was still saying he reached his destination. He dropped the phone on the seat again and fished out some change from his cup holder. Then he spent the next few minutes searching the place for the payphone. It was behind the library, between a dumpster and a chain link fence. That fence surrounded a playground and that seemed to belong to an elementary school.

Idly, he realized he'd never been to this part of town. Or the public library. How had he never been to the library? It was almost sad. Except for the part where no one read real books anymore. Everything was on phones or tablets or those fancy tablet book things. Owen shook his head as he stepped closer to the payphone. He pulled out his change and slipped a few coins into the slot. He closed his eyes for a moment and then pulled the phone off the hook.

He stared at the number keys as he lifted his hand. His fingers flew over the buttons. He'd dialed the number far more times in the last month since the breakup, then in their near year relationship. But he couldn't help it. At his core, he was weak. And hearing that voice for just a moment every couple of days was enough.

Sometimes he would answer and Owen would hear his voice. "Hello? Hello? Is someone there?" Then he'd hang up. Other times, he wouldn't pick up and Owen would hear his voicemail message. "It's Zach. Voicemail is stupid. Just text me."

Owen put the payphone receiver to his ear and bit his lip. He really was getting desperate now. To use a damn payphone! But he'd used every other phone he could get his hands on so Zach wouldn't recognize the number and know it was him. The neighbors down the street, every gas station in town, a phone he swiped off a drunk guy at a bar (he returned it after, of course). He'd even asked a few random strangers on the street. "Car trouble and my phones dead." He smiled and every girl and most guys would have over their phones without a second thought.

It was getting bad, escalating quickly. He'd called three days in a row now. He couldn't even explain the growing need to hear the man's voice. Owen had been the one to break up with him. Everything had been going fine, great, best relationship of his life. He was so in love with Zach! He imagined spending the rest of his life with him. Sure, the age difference had been a thing hanging over their heads. But he chose to ignore it.

Until Zach asked Owen to meet him family.

Maybe it was stupid.

It was stupid. And cowardly. But he was 15 years older than the guy. How would Zach's family feel about a 37 year old dating their 22 year old son? What would Owen even say to them? Should he call them sir and ma'am? There probably weren't more than a couple years older than him. He was old enough to be Zach's dad.

That thought hadn't occurred to him yet.

Yeah. He panicked. He'd broken up with Zach right then and there. Lied and said he wasn't ready for a serious relationship. He wasn't ready to be tied down. To settle down. Zach had cried. And thrown things. And called him childish. And punched him. And then kicked him out of his apartment.

Zach had been right. He had been childish. And he acted in haste. And he'd do anything to take it back now. He just didn't know how. How could he apologize for ruining everything? He didn't even know how to begin. And it had been three months now.

He'd driven to Zach's place. He'd hoped to find him home. He prayed he'd build up the courage to walk up to the door and knock. But he'd stopped. Right in the middle of the street, in traffic. He could see Zach's apartment from the street. He could see Zach's parking spot. The one only he ever parked in. The spaces around it were empty. They were always empty. The unit on one side was empty and the other belonged to an older paranoid man, who'd rant about the Government and how cars were just ways for them to control every one.

Zach drove an old green Buick. Owen knew this. Owen had been with him when he picked it out at a used car lot eight or so months back. Zach had said it matched Owen's eyes. And Owen had smiled. And now, the Buick was missing. In its spot was a small yellow Focus. Owen had blinked at the car. His first thought, his only thought, was Zach had a new boyfriend.

Owen held his breath as the line rang. He was still so crazy in love with Zach. If a man answered... he didn't know what he'd do. He felt like his heart would break in two. He swallowed and closed his eyes. Please, just let Zach answer. Let him be alone. Let it be someone else parked in his spot. Or he finally got new neighbors who were just inconsiderate. Or maybe Zach got a new car since Owen saw it there last night. Or let it be a girl, a friend or something. Just not another man!

"Hello?"

Owen stopped breathing. It wasn't Zach. And it was a man. A younger man, Owen was sure. Someone closer to Zach's age. Someone more appropriate. Shit! Zach moved on. Zach was happy. Probably happier than he'd been with Owen. Owen's life was over. He'd never be happy again without Zach. Owen closed his eyes tighter as he felt tears.

"Hello?" The voice repeated. "Hello? I don't think anyone's there." The last bit was muffled slightly, as if pulling the phone away from their mouth.

There was an audible sigh. "Give me the phone."

Owen's eyes snapped open. That was Zach's voice! They were together! Right now! Zach and this new guy. Who knows what Owen interrupted. He should hang up. He needed to hang up. Right now. He swallowed.

"Owen." Zach's voice said softly over the line. "I know it's you. I know you're been calling and not saying anything."

Owen closed his eyes and leaned his forward against the payphone. Of course Zach found out.

"And I know you've been driving by." He continued on talking. "I know your jeep. And I know my place isn't on your way to work. Or anywhere. You need to stop."

Owen bit his lip and sucked in a breath. He pulled the phone from his ear quickly and slammed it back on the hook. Shit. He wiped at his eyes and turned away from the phone. He felt numb as he walked across the grass in front of the library, towards the parking lot. As he got closer to his jeep, he heard his cell phone ringing inside. Owen pulled out his keys and hit the unlock button. But the phone had stopped ringing just as he got the door opened.

He let out a sigh as he climbed in. He shut the door and leaned back in his seat. Shit, shit, shit. Now he couldn't even continue his subtle stalking of his ex-boyfriend. Although, maybe he wasn't as subtle as he thought he was.

His phone starting ringing again. Owen sighed as he reached for it. He didn't even glance at the display as he put it to his ear. "What?" He said dejectedly.

"I meant you have to stop stalking me!" Zach said quickly in a single breath, like he was afraid Owen would hang up again.

Owen blinked and his mouth dropped open. He shook his head and started to pull the phone away from his ear. Fine. He got the message.

"No... that's not what I mean either..." Zach stumbled over the words. "I mean, stop stalking me and just talk to me!"

Owen stopped and pressed the phone back to his ear.

"Please!" Zach begged. "Just... come over. Right now. Please, Owen!"

Owen blinked and turned to look out the window. He didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Why couldn't he say anything?

"Owen!" Zach snapped loudly over the line. "Damnit, did you hang up on me again?"

"No..." Owen finally said softly.

"Owen!" Zach said his name with relief. "Please don't hang up again."

"What... what about..." Owen choked on the words. Why couldn't he talk? Why was he suddenly rendered a bumbling idiot?

"What about what?" Zach asked.

"Who..." Owen started and shook his head.

"Who what?" Zach repeated. Then gasped softly. "Oh..."

Owen closed his eyes again. Here it comes, where Zach admits he's dating someone.

"Owen, my brother came to visit today."

Owen opened his mouth slowly. "Brother..."

"Yeah. Gray." Zach said softly.

"Your car..." Owen said lamely.

Zach snorted. "I knew I saw you." He let out a sigh. "Yeah. The power steering went out last night. Dropped it off an hour ago to get the hose replaced."

"Oh..." Was all Owen could say. He'd jumped to the new boyfriend conclusion so quickly. He hadn't really considered any other option.

"Just come over." Zach said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh baaaby I'm just missing you. I'm craaaazy still in love with you. I know my heart will break in two if a man answers, if a man answers. If a maaaaan answers. If a maaaaaaan answers. Wahoooooooooo!!!!
> 
> Be glad you really can't hear me singing this song. XD


End file.
